


Sweet Treats

by gneebee



Category: Donnie TWD - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV), daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gneebee/pseuds/gneebee
Summary: How they meet, how they click, how they communicate despite the fact they speak different languages. Romance, fluff, intimacy of the emotional and physical kind. Daryl and Connie. Donnie, AU no za





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to check out my new story. There's a little Halloween, a little humor, a little fluff and a lot of Donnie romance. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Daryl and Connie au.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by to check out my new story. There's a little Halloween, a little humor, a little fluff and a lot of Donnie romance. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Daryl and Connie.

00

**Daryl**

He was struggling to get Benny in the stupid Power Ranger costume. It wasn't like the damn thing was complicated, it was just that Benny was so excited he wouldn't hold still. Finally Daryl had to get tough with the six year old, "Listen kid, if ya don't hold still I ain't gonna be able ta take ya. Now c'mon, calm down."

Merle was laying on the couch sick as a dog, his voice weak and pitiful when he tried to threaten, "Don't be mean ta my boy. I'll kick your ass."

Daryl just laughed, "Right brother. You n Carol are so damn sick the two of ya together couldn't kick a gnat's ass."

He finally got the costume and the mask on the boy and the little fella grabbed the small plastic pumpkin for his treats. He was ready but his Uncle Daryl scoffed at the pumpkin, "You're kiddin' me, right? That ain't gonna hold enough candy. C'mon, we'll get your pillacase."

Carol was laying sideways in her chair, her voice even weaker than Merle's when she tried to protest, "I don't want him eating a bunch of candy tonight Daryl."

"Don't worry, I'ma be sharin' it with him."

He wasn't a man with a lot of warm and fuzzy holiday memories. Halloween was the exception. When he was a kid it was his favorite day. It was the one time of year he got all the goodies he wanted, and when folks saw his ragged clothes they just assumed it was a hobo costume.

Things were different when he grew up, Halloween just seemed loud and chaotic. That first year he lived in town he had a place in one of those big apartment complexes, and Halloween night turned out to be a nightmare he thought might never end. The doorbell just kept ringing and he just kept answering. He ran out of candy and had to start giving away his washing machine quarters.

He hated that fucking apartment complex anyway. Halloween just made it worse. He was out of there before another another Halloween had a chance to roll around.

For the past ten years he'd been living in a little place he bought just a half a mile outside the city limits, and well off the beaten path. That's how he liked it. There had never been a trick or treater out that way. Shit, no one ventured out that way.

That suited him just right. He preferred to spend his Halloween evenings inside with the shades pulled, a six pack of Bud on one side of him, chips and salsa on the other, and the Outdoor Channel on the TV. Even the bars were a mess on Halloween. Grown people were out and about more dressed up than the kids. He wondered when the hell that became a thing.

His plan was in place, until Carol called him that Halloween morning. She and Merle had both come down with a nasty stomach bug. She started to tell Daryl all the gross details of their illness but he stopped her, "Yeah, yeah I don't need ta know all that. Whaddya need me ta do? Bring ya soup? Ginger ale? Saltines?"

"I need you to take Benny out trick or treating tonight."

"Nah, c'mon you're kiddin' me, right?"

"Daryl please, he's been looking forward to this for weeks. If he doesn't get to go it will be the end of his world. Merle and I are both too sick to take him."

Once the guilt card had been played Daryl didn't stand a chance.

"Shit. Okay, what time?"

"About five, you'll have to help him get ready first. We're so sick we can barely make it from the bed to the toilet. I'll try to have Benny in his pajamas when you get here. You just put the costume on over them."

Well fuck him. There went his plans for a quiet evening. But the truth was he'd do damn near anything to make Benny happy. He just wished the kid wanted to go fishing or something. Why the hell did it have to be Halloween?

In spite of his dread about the whole situation he was at his brother's house promptly at five. He roughed Benny's hair and asked, "Hey man, ya ready ta have some fun with your Uncle Daryl?"

The kid was already jumping up and down and they hadn't even gotten started eating sugar yet. That would all change soon.

Daryl shut off all Merle and Carol's lights before he and Benny left, hoping that would keep the little Halloween beggars from disturbing the sickly pair. His parting words were, "Y'all rest now, you're gonna need your energy. I'll be bringin' ya home a sugar coated Power Ranger."

Despite his cranky attitude going in, Daryl soon found he was kind of enjoying the whole experience. He got a kick out of all the little kids dressed up as ghosts, vampires, witches and the latest cartoon and video characters. He nearly smiled as he watched them moving as fast as they could from house to house, nothing but candy on their minds. The whole Halloween / trick or treating thing wasn't nearly as horrible as he thought it was going to be.

He'd stand back a little while Benny rang doorbells, said trick or treat and folks dropped candy in his pillowcase. At one house the guy who answered even offered Daryl a can of beer. He nodded his appreciation but politely declined. This night was about Benny.

Halloween was pretty tasty too. At every corner he and Benny would stand under the street light and check out the boy's haul. They'd made a deal. Benny got all the Kit Kats and MMs, Daryl got all the Butterfingers and Hershey's chocolates. They had a good laugh when they decided they'd let Benny's Mama and Daddy have the Smartees, Laffy Taffy and anything healthy, like apples.

They'd been out quite a long time. The pillowcase was more than a third full even though they'd both been heartily munching on candy. Daryl told the little Power Ranger, "Man, I think we did a darn fine job of trick or treatin'. We should probably head home when we finish up on this block, k?"

Daryl could see the kid was pooped and it was even more obvious when Benny got whiny, "That's not fair Uncle Daryl. I'm just startin' ta have fun."

"Yeah I know, me too. But it's gettin' late kid and your little buns are draggin. Besides tomorrow's a school day."

They were halfway down the block when they came to the small white house. It had a wreath of dried flowers and pumpkins on the door, carved pumpkins glowing on the porch steps, and black cat clings in the front windows.

Daryl stood back a couple of feet while Benny rang the bell, and when the woman opened the door Uncle Daryl practically stood at attention.

It wasn't that she was all made up and glamorous. She didn't need all that shit, this woman was a natural beauty. Her skin was a rich russet color with warm undertones, and it looked so soft and silky. He was sure it would be smooth and warm to the touch, and he wished like hell he was the guy who got to touch it.

Her eyes were a deep, rich brown, the darkest eyes he'd ever seen. They were also bright and friendly, and something told him those eyes didn't miss a thing. Her hair was in a little ponytail thing at the back of her head, and the way the corkscrew curls stuck up in all directions it managed to look cute and sexy at the same time. He wanted to run his fingers through those soft curls almost as much as he wanted to touch her skin.

She was small and so thin. Her smallness was deceiving though. She was wearing a tank top and he didn't miss the fact those slim arms were ripped. She wasn't the fragile type.

Her smile was beautiful and friendly and she looked right at the boy when Benny said, "Trick or treat."

She didn't speak back to him. She just kept smiling as she held up a finger as if to say "just a minute." She reached for a bowl on a little table by the door and had just begun to scoop him out a handful of the candy.

Suddenly Benny yelled, "Uncle Daryl!" Ripping the mask off his face as he did, and then the boy threw up all over the beautiful woman's front porch.

Daryl was concerned for the boy and mortified the kid had made a mess of the woman's porch. The woman appeared to be having the very same feelings. Daryl was quick to apologize, "I'm sorry, lemme get your hose. I'll have this cleaned up real quick."

She reached out and tapped his shoulder. He looked at her and she tapped a finger against her ear and shook her head "no." He got the message, she couldn't hear. With her index and middle fingers she pointed first to his lips and then to her eyes. He got that too. She read lips.

He nodded, looked right at her and said it again. She pointed to a spot at the far end of the porch and he saw the hose coiled there. He hurried to it, anxious to wash the mess out to the gutter. She was already on her knees, trying to sooth the crying child as she took the mask from him and set it down, along with the pillowcase of candy.

She reached under Benny's arms and picked him up, setting him down and away from the mess. Daryl saw what she'd done and he was surprised she could lift the boy, Benny seemed just about as big as her. He almost smiled when he reminded himself, yeah she's small but she's got those guns.

While he was busy trying to hose away the mess she removed the child's soiled costume. Daryl was impressed. What she was doing was a big deal. She could have just gone back inside, shut the door and let him deal with it. The fact that they were making it a team effort, and that she was so sweet with Benny and so concerned, those things made her even more beautiful to him.

The mess was taken care of and she motioned him to get the child, then waved her hand for him to follow her inside. She went to the table, grabbed a small note pad and pen and wrote, "Follow me."

He did what she told him to do, and that was weird. He didn't even know her and he seldom did anything anyone said without arguing at least a little.

She led him to the bathroom and he kind of smiled, yeah it was a woman's bathroom alright. It smelled nice and there was a pretty shower curtain, a fancy soap dispenser, candles, a box of Kleenex and pretty jars filled with cotton balls, Q-tips and the like. Even the towels were pretty, so was the fluffy throw rug. Until Benny threw up on it.

All he could think about was getting Benny the hell out of there before he ruined anything else of hers. She was calm though. She folded the rug into itself to contain the mess and then wrote on her pad, "Please can you hose it off? Thanks."

Again, he did what he was told.

He hung the wet rug over the porch rail and let himself back in her house, heading right to the bathroom. By then poor little Benny was stripped down to his undershorts. He'd gotten sick again and his now soiled pajamas were laying on the floor next to the toilet.

The woman had a wet cloth and she was wiping Benny's face, chest and hands. Daryl touched her shoulder and said, "I best just get him home."

She wrote, "I'll drive you."

He told her, "No, thanks. I don't wanna take a chance he'll make a mess in your car. We ain't goin' far, I'll just carry him."

She held up a finger and he knew she meant for him to wait. She scurried out of the room and a minute later she was back with a small blanket. They wrapped the child in it and Daryl told her, "Sorry for the mess. Thanks for everythin', really. Ya been like a angel to us."

He didn't waste any time, he split and hurried to get Benny home.

By the time he was halfway there he realized all sorts of things. He'd left a bunch of stuff behind. The costume, Benny's pillowcase full of candy and the boy's pajamas were all still at the woman's house. That wasn't the worst of it. The worst of it was he was such a dumb ass he hadn't even thought to ask her name, or if he could stop by some time.

* * *

He thought he'd just stay at Merle and Carol's so someone would be there to take care of Benny. Carol told him not to worry, she was doing much better and could care for Benny, he should go on home and get some rest. He apologized for the twentieth time for leaving Benny's things behind and his sister in law smiled, "You had a barfing kid on your hands, and in a stranger's house. I think you had enough to deal with. It's all replaceable. Thanks Daryl."

For some reason he thought to pick up the blanket and take it with him. By the time he'd gotten home he'd decided. He was going to return it to her after work the next day. It would be a great excuse to stop by, and who knew? Maybe something a little more would come of it.

It was a great plan that didn't work out at all. He woke up at four in the morning and made a mad dash to the bathroom, falling to his knees in front of the john.

He was camped out in the bathroom for most of that day and evening. Thank God it was Friday, he hated to miss work but at least it was just the one day. Saturday morning he was done with the puking part, he was in recovery mode and by early evening he'd rallied.

He made himself scrambled eggs and toast because it sounded like something his belly could handle, and then got busy repairing the damage. He threw his sheets in the wash, then the towels. Cleaned the bathroom and the rest of the place, and the last thing he did was wash the blanket the woman had helped him wrap Benny in.

Sunday morning he was up early. He cut the grass, set the sprinkler in the back, then he put a first class shine on his bike. He had places to go and a desire to impress. He realized there was always a chance she'd be busy, or even a chance she already had a man. Fuck it, if there was any chance at all with her it was a chance worth taking.

He showered up, trimmed up and put on his best pair of Levi's and a black button up shirt. He rolled up the blanket, strapped it on the back of the seat and he was on his way. He just had one stop to make.

One day when he'd stopped by to B.S. with Merle, he overheard Carol and her friend gushing about the place. He wasn't exactly well-versed on the kind of gift a man would bring to a woman, one he didn't really know. Hell, for that matter he didn't know what kind of gift to buy any woman for any occasion. He just hoped when he saw the right thing for her he'd know it. He did. The lady at the counter even put it in a nice white box and tied a purple ribbon around it for him.

He made one more stop at a completely different kind of store. A bookstore. He got back on the bike, hit the throttle and he was on his way to her place, hoping she'd be glad to see him.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the beginning of the story and that you'll leave a comment / review. If you use tumblr please visit my tumblr blogs, gneebee and fortheloveofdonnie. I'll be back next Monday with Chapter Two of Sweet Treats, they'll meet again and we'll get Connie's side of the story. I hope to see you then! Thanks and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much. This chapter we're going to learn a little about who Connie is and what she thought of Daryl. Then a big motorcycle with a long haired rider will pull up in front of her house and...well let's see how it goes...

00

** Connie **

She'd been living in Washington D.C. for the past few years, working for a big publishing house there. It was a great job and she was financially secure, but when the company changed ownership everything else changed too.

She didn't appreciate the way the new editors wanted to butcher the political and corporate exposés she wrote. The articles targeted criminal activity and wrongdoing, and the new management seemed far too concerned about stepping on the toes of the subjects.

She argued that was exactly the point, exposing the bad guys. It took her some time to realize she was fighting a losing battle.

She decided to risk it all and go freelance. Quit the job, sell her high-rise condo and move somewhere peaceful. Somewhere she could give her full attention to her writing, maybe even try her hand at a novel. What she wanted most was to be somewhere life was less chaotic, and where she could be in charge of her own work.

She had a little money set aside, and with the difference in price between her D.C. place and the cost of housing in small town America, she wouldn't have to worry about money for quite a while.

With that plan in mind she sold her chic condo in D.C. and rented a two bedroom craftsman style home in the mid-sized southern town of Smithton, Georgia. If she decided to stay, she'd buy a place. For now, she was "testing the waters."

The house had a pretty yard with a welcoming style and a front porch she fell in love with. She fixed the porch up with some cute wicker furniture, flowers in colorful pots and even a porch swing. She enjoyed getting out there first thing in the mornings with her coffee and her laptop and doing research.

She found herself wishing she'd left the corporate world long before. But being honest with herself, she knew she just wasn't ready before.

There was just one problem. She realized she should feel happy and grateful, she had it all. A great house in a perfect setting, her work was going well and she was healthy. Yes, Yes, Yes. All those things. The trouble was, she was so lonely. It was tough moving to a new place, and even tougher when trying to meet people. Communication problems were her biggest obstacle.

Her neighbors all seemed like nice folks, but she knew some people were a little uncomfortable around her. She was trying though, and she was determined she'd make it work. In the meantime she was lonely.

She'd been looking forward to Halloween so much. She was sure just the sight of children dressed up and having fun would lift her spirits. She decorated the front porch and bought all the best candy, she was ready for the fun to begin.

Her doorbell was designed for deaf persons and every time it rang lights flashed throughout the whole house, and this busy Halloween evening she was happily enjoying the light show.

It was about seven when the lights began to flash for what she was sure must be the thirtieth time. She was smiling when she opened the door, anxious to see what little tricksters might be there.

What she saw was him.

It wasn't just him, of course. There was a small child dressed as a cartoon character. But yes, there was also him.

He looked like a man who'd just come down from the mountains, after living there alone for at least a year or two. His hair was long and shaggy, his face covered in scruff, and his clothes had definitely seen better days. Then again, his face was strong and masculine with a firm jawline and defined cheekbones. 

None of those things were what she noticed first. What got her immediate attention were his piercing eyes. Those blue eyes told more than one story about him, and she was sure they were the kind of eyes that never missed a thing.

She couldn't keep her own eyes from scanning his body, and wow, those shoulders and those arms. Impressive. She doubted he was the sort of man who spent his days working out in a gym, but he was built. That made her think he probably had a very physical job.

That was all she had time to think about before all hell broke loose. The little boy suddenly pulled his mask off and threw up all over her pretty porch. The man's eyes now looked both horrified and embarrassed as he rushed to clean up the mess.

She did what she could to comfort the child, and then without even thinking she motioned the man and the boy to come in her home.

My gawd what was she thinking? She was a city person, she knew better than that. She must have temporarily lost her mind to risk her safety that way. Maybe he'd hypnotized her with those magical blue eyes. Maybe it was because what she saw in them told her the man posed no threat to her.

She witnessed how he cared for the small child, and the love and concern he showed the boy. She also knew how uncomfortable he was about everything that was happening. She sensed he was worried about her things being damaged, the terrible mess and smell.

If their situations were reversed she would have reacted the same. She wanted to tell him not to worry, it was no big deal. It was life and life happens.

She offered to give him and the child a ride home. Not just because it was the right thing to do, but also because it would give her a little more time with him. She was disappointed when he declined her offer, and he was gone before she even had a chance to ask his name.

When the man and the boy left she took care of what had to be done. She started with the bathroom, giving it a thorough cleaning. He'd gotten the mess off the rug and she threw it in the washer, finished straightening up the house a bit, turned out the front lights and took her shower. Four hours into her night's sleep she woke up just as sick as the little boy had been.

For the rest of the night and well into the next day she was sure she was at death's door. She couldn't even hold down a sip of water. She alternated between experiencing chills one minute and feeling hot and sweaty the next. Despite how rotten she felt, she actually made herself laugh once. She thought of him and his piercing eyes and scolded herself, "See what happens when you let some strange man in your house?" Yet she knew she'd let that man in again.

By Saturday evening she seemed to be back to herself, but she was cautious and took it easy. She drank her water slowly and had only plain oatmeal to eat. She was in no mood for a setback.

By Sunday morning she felt terrific. Rested, hungry and ready to meet the day. She showered, dressed, made herself a nice Sunday breakfast of a poached egg on toast. Tidied up the house a little and she was ready for the day.

The only trouble she had was she kept thinking about the man and she wondered if he'd spent any time at all thinking about her. What about the boy? Was the man divorced? Widowed? Or just out with his son while the wife stayed home and handed out candy?

She got herself a big mug of fresh coffee, grabbed her laptop and headed for the porch, hoping she could stop thinking about him and get some work done.

She'd just sat down and was about to open her laptop when a huge black and chrome motorcycle pulled up to the curb. Although the rider's face was obscured by the helmet, she knew who it was and her heart took a little leap.

He climbed off the bike, pulled the helmet off his head and shook it like a puppy. The long hair looked soft and weightless as it fell around his face and shoulders. His fingers were spread as he slid his hand through the hair, pushing it back and off his face.

She hadn't moved a muscle, she just sat watching. Then he looked at her. He nodded his head in her direction and gave her the smallest of smiles, then hung the helmet from the handlebars. He got something from the back of the seat and she saw it was her blanket. He slipped it under his arm and began walking toward her.

She set the laptop down on the side table, stood and waited for him to reach her, and he didn't stop walking until they were face to face. He reached around her and set the blanket on the chair, never taking his eyes off hers. She never took hers off him.

It seemed to go on endlessly, but not in an unpleasant way at all. It felt intimate, even sexy. His hand caressed her face and when she felt the roughness and callouses she knew she'd been right, he was a working man. She didn't have a chance to think about it further.

He held her face in his strong hands, tentatively at first and she was sure this wasn't every day behavior for him. Then it happened, he leaned in and kissed her. Not a little peck, it was a real kiss. Real hot and real sexy. A kiss filled with passion and desire. But even more than that, it was warm with a tender sweetness to it.

She felt herself responding to the warmth, and although she should probably have objected, she had no desire to. It was too perfect.

Then the boy popped into her mind. She pulled back, laid her open hand on the man's chest and looked up, staring into his eyes.

He knew something was wrong, he thought maybe the kiss was too much too soon. Shit, he couldn't believe he'd done it either, but he'd never felt so compelled to kiss a woman. He tried to explain himself and she read the words on his lips, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself, ya been on my mind and I was missin' ya."

She didn't have her notepad handy so she simply lay an open palm on her own chest, then pointed at him and nodded. He got her message and it pleased him to know she'd been thinking of him too.

She motioned for him to take a seat on the porch swing, then hurried into the house. She came back with a mug of coffee for him, her notepad and a pen. She wrote on the paper, "Cream, sugar?"

"No," he answered, "This is good, thanks."

She sat down close to him and finally wrote one of her biggest questions down, "Is the boy your son? Are you married?"

He understood the problem then. He looked at her as he explained it all, "No, he's not my son. He's my nephew. My brother's son. They were sick, they asked me ta take the boy trick or treatin'. His name is Benny."

She smiled, happy to hear the news. He liked that smile of hers, it lit up her whole face. She showed him the pad, "What's your name?"

He smiled too, it was about time, "Daryl. Yours?"

She wrote his name down, "Darrell?" and showed it to him. He took the pad and pen writing back, "Daryl."

He pointed at her and she knew what he wanted to know, but she smiled, she showed him how to ask in her own language, American Sign Language. She wrote on the paper, "Connie," then finger spelled it for him. There was something else, she showed him the personal sign for her name, the sign given to her by members of the deaf community.

He reached behind him and his smile seemed so relaxed, not tense like it had been the other night. He tugged at something, smiled more broadly and showed her what he'd retrieved from his hip pocket. It was a paperback book, ASL for Beginners.

She was so touched, and she smiled knowing she'd been right about something. Despite the outward appearance, he had a softness to him and a warm heart. The thoughtful gesture he'd made in purchasing the book almost had her shedding a tear. But that wasn't what she wanted to do.

Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Just a sweet little kiss, but it sent a message about how much she appreciated the fact he was willing to make an effort for her.

They'd been through a nasty situation together but the truth was, they didn't know each other. Not at all. They didn't even speak the same language, yet they already felt like they knew and understood each other so well.

She teasingly punched at his shoulder and wrote on the pad, "I got so sick I thought I might die. Don't ever share anything like that with me again!"

He nodded, smiled and told her, "I was the same," he rubbed a hand along her arm and continued, "I don't remember ever bein' sicker. I'm real sorry about ya gettin' sick, that's on me and Benny. Anyway, ya okay now?"

She nodded yes, smiled and wrote, "You're going to have to make it up to me."

He smiled back and said, "I'd like ta try."

He asked her where she was from and what kind of work she did. She explained her work to him, both in written words and in sign language, showing him a little of her language. After all, he'd made it clear he wanted to learn.

Then she told him about the problems she'd had and why she moved to Smithton, she even admitted she'd been lonely.

He was happy she'd moved but he didn't tell he that. Not yet. Something else was on his mind. He was impressed by her and her work story, but also intimidated. She was smart, school smart. He knew he wasn't.

He tried to explain that to her, "I dunno Connie. I ain't like you, I ain't got much of an education. I barely graduated high school." He sighed and shrugged, "Ya might not wanna hang out with a guy like me. I could never do the kinda stuff ya do."

She raised her eyebrows, shook her head at him and wrote her question down, "What do you do? What is your work?"

He shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I'm a heavy equipment operator for the State of Georgia. I run a motor grader."

In that other world, the one where she used to live, it was true. He probably wasn't the sort of man she'd have considered spending time with, but she was a lot smarter now. Not the school smart kind of smart he seemed so concerned about. She was more people smart. She'd like to think she could spot a good person when she saw one and she was convinced, Daryl was a good one.

It didn't hurt at all that he also happened to be so handsome and so sexy.

She wrote her question, "What does a motor grader do?"

He shrugged again, obviously not at all impressed with himself, "A lotta different things, depends on the job. Mostly road construction. It's also used for removin' snow and dirt from roads and ta flatten the surface of soil before layin' asphalt."

She reached up and grasped his arm, at least as much as her small hand was able to grasped his big bicep. She looked in his eyes, conveying how sincere she was when she wrote, "It's different from what I do, but it's not less important. Most people would say it's _more_ important. And Daryl, I could never do what you do."

She'd relieved his concern, at least for the moment, and she'd made him smile. He once again took her face in his hands and kissed her just like he had that first time. When he drew his lips away she touched her hand to his face and smiled at him, hoping he could read her feelings, that she enjoyed this with him.

Before this day with her he'd never realized how much a person could communicate without speaking. It was in the way a person raised their eyebrows, or creased them. It was in the way one smiled or frowned, the way a person scrunched their nose or tilted their head. It was in the way a person shrugged their shoulders, and in all the little touches people shared. Each of those things sent a message of it's own.

Then he remembered. He stood and said, "Oh shit, I forgot ta give ya what I brought ya."

She looked puzzled and he simply said, "Hang on, be right back, it's on the bike."

There was a small leather pouch at the front of the bike seat, he opened it and took out a white box tied with a purple ribbon. He walked back to her and smiled shyly as he handed it to her, apologizing, "The box got a little smashed, sorry."

She quickly wrote, "No, no don't be sorry. It's so pretty and it's been a long time since a man bought me a gift."

He didn't bother to mention that he'd never bought any woman a gift. He only smiled.

She tugged on the ribbon, opened the box and dug through the tissue. She smiled when she pulled out the pretty ceramic figure. It was about five inches tall. A beautiful dark-skinned angel with white wings spread wide. She had fashionable short hair with lots of corkscrew curls and there was one other detail Connie loved. The angel wore a small pearl necklace, the little touch made the piece feel both spiritual and fanciful.

She remembered when he said she'd been an angel to them. That a man like Daryl would think to buy this gift for her, it got to her. It was such a thoughtful thing to do, and very romantic. She felt her eyes becoming moist, but she held back any emotional tears as she signed the words, "Thank you, it's wonderful," and then kissed him with the passion he'd shown her earlier.

When they drew back from the kiss he smiled and asked, "Ya wanna go for a walk or sumthin'?"

She smiled too, shook her head "no" and wrote on the paper, "I want you to take me for a ride on that big motorcycle."

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say they're having a little fun getting to know each other :) They've also cleared the air about a couple of issues. I hope you'll leave a comment / review. If you get a chance, please check out my tumblr blog fortheloveofdonnie. I hope to see you back next Sunday when we'll see what becomes of that motorcycle ride. Until then remember, I love ya large! xox


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! There's definitely an attraction, but you know there's always one or two issues :) Nothing too tense, just Connie meeting Merle :) Enjoy!

00

He was smiling so wide he was sure he looked like an idiot. He didn't give a shit, he was too damn happy to give a shit. Connie wanted to go for a ride.

He'd been part of the biking world and biker culture since he was a kid, and riding was a big part of his life. Something he liked to do every chance he got. The idea that she'd be interested in giving it a try was something he hadn't thought about, and now he was so damn glad it was going to happen.

He rubbed an open hand along the outside of her slim arm and said, "Better get a jacket or sumthin', it's gonna get cold on the back a the bike. Wouldn't wanna freeze them guns."

He hadn't thought about deaf communication being different, that things like slang expressions might not translate. She had no idea what he was talking about, she wrote her question, "Guns?"

He smiled, "Yeah, sorry. It's a word for them muscled arms. Do ya lift weights or sumthin?"

She smiled back and wrote, "No. I do Yoga and Pilates."

He nodded, "Never tried either one." And she wasn't at all surprised.

She motioned him to follow her inside the house and held up a finger signaling him to wait a moment, then went down the hall. He took the opportunity to have a little better look around than he'd been able to on Halloween.

It was nice, feminine but not in an over the top kind of way. It was the little things, her personal touches. The floral arrangement on the coffee table, the candles set here and there and the nice paintings on the wall. The beaded lampshade on the end table, even the photo in the gold leaf frame that sat just below it. He bent down to get a better look.

The photo was of Connie all dressed up and smiling, standing next to a younger woman wearing a cap and gown. The other woman, the one he assumed was probably a sister, had what he'd call a hep tomboy look to her. They both appeared to be very happy and he felt like he could feel the closeness between them.

He heard her footfalls, looked up and the sight of her made him smile again. She'd put on little boots and a Levi jacket, and damn she looked so good to him. He also couldn't help noticing she was carrying a large canvas tote bag, he was hoping like hell it wasn't her purse. Shit the thing was almost as big as her.

"Ya ready?" He asked and she nodded and made the sign for "yes" with her hand.

He smiled when he asked, "Is that your purse? Ya gonna need that much stuff?"

She smiled back as she shook her head and lightly pushed her fist against his shoulder. She set the bag down, picked up the pad and wrote. "Benny's things. I thought we could take them back to your brother's." Then she smiled even more broadly and added, "I'm sure Benny misses his candy."

Daryl thought maybe his heart had come to a stop. Really? She wanted to go to Merle's? Shit. He wasn't going to tell her "no," that he wasn't comfortable with that idea. It was just that Merle…well Merle could be a little too redneck and a lot too outspoken. The cold hard fact was, he could be a colossal asshole about certain things.

Well fuck it. He liked Connie and he was pretty sure she liked him. He'd never gotten really close with a woman, never had been in some kind of "meaningful" relationship with one, but he felt like maybe he'd like to have that with her. Yep, maybe now was as good a time as any to see how it would all shake out.

If there was anything about Connie Merle didn't like or approve of, well tough shit. It was Merle's problem.

"Yeah, okay, sure if ya want. There's a bike shop just a couple miles from here, we'll stop on the way and get ya a helmet. Til then ya wear mine."

"What about your safety?" Her brows were creased with concern when she showed him the pad.

"Don't worry bout me, I's born with a hard head." He grinned when he said it, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drew her close and kissed her hair. Then he drew back far enough for her to see him say, "I'll be fine til we get there, we'll take it slow and careful. K?"

He wasn't used to having a rider. He never thought he'd want one, now he smiled to himself as he thought that with her being so small he'd hardly even notice she was there.

He found out how wrong he was when she climbed on behind him. She scooted as close to him as she could possibly have gotten, her thighs pressed close against his hips and her arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled at the way she held him so tightly, like her life depended on it. Yeah, he could tell there was someone riding with him, and it felt so damn good.

Her small hand had a firm grasp on his belly. He reached for it, lifted it to his lips and softly kissed it, then laid it back on his stomach. He didn't take his hand off hers right away, he let it rest there for a quick minute. Then it was back on the handlebars and he was hitting the throttle. It was instant, he could swear that as soon as he let go of her hand, she somehow managed to scoot even closer. He had no complaints at all, he was liking all the feelings he was feeling.

She'd never been on a motorcycle. She was both thrilled and afraid, but the thrill far outweighed the fear. It was a daring thing for her, she'd always been very cautious in the way she led her life. Yet she was anxious and excited to have this experience with him. Besides, something told her there was nothing to worry about, Daryl Dixon was a man who knew what he was doing. He'd keep her safe.

Why she trusted this particular man so much she wasn't sure, she only knew she did.

Although she couldn't distinguish exact sounds, she could feel the muffled roar of the engine as it seemed to echo through her body. She could also feel the vibration of the big machine, and she could sense it as his strong body moved slightly to one side or the other, guiding the bike.

She felt the wind on her face, watched the scenery quickly slip by, and it was all so new and different and so exhilarating. Whichever way he moved, whatever motion he made, she found herself enjoying it all. She especially enjoyed him.

When they dismounted she was all happy smiles. She couldn't believe the joy the brief ride brought her. She signed to him, "Very fun," and wrote it just to be sure he knew. He read it, smiled and nodded and then she did something she hadn't really thought about. It was purely a spontaneous reaction when she wrapped her arms around his waist, lay her head on his chest and hugged him tightly.

He responded immediately and it was obvious he didn't mind at all. He wrapped his arms around her slim body and bent down far enough to kiss the top of her head. He was loving every minute of the fact that this sexy little woman enjoyed doing something he enjoyed so much, and even more, that she wanted to hold him.

As they entered the store he kept an arm lightly wrapped around her, his hand resting on her hip. It didn't feel like he was being possessive so much as it felt protective and loving. That suited her just fine.

She was eager to see the place, she'd never been in a motorcycle shop before. When they walked in the door it was the variety of smells that hit her first. Leather, rubber, oil and humans who'd been smoking, more than one type of cigarette, and already drinking on this early Sunday afternoon. Then the sights. The shiny chrome and black of the bikes on display, the colorful helmets and the black leather jackets, gloves, chaps and boots. She found both the merchandise and the variety of clientele all quite fascinating.

He guided her to a wall in the back where they must have had at least a hundred women's motorcycle helmets on display. She couldn't have imagined there would be so many styles or all the designs on them. She grinned up at him as she began to reach for one. He saw what she was going for and he beat her to it. He kept his eyes on hers as he put it on her.

She looked at herself in the mirror, scrunched her nose and shook her head "no." He agreed. They moved on.

It went that way, he was sure she tried on damn near every helmet they had. With some they laughed, especially when she tried on the black and pink skid lid with skull and crossbones. She got into character, acting all tough, flexing her muscles and giving him her best threatening look. It was the first time he could ever remember having fun buying a helmet. Hell, he couldn't remember ever having so much fun anywhere as he was having with her.

After all the fun and laughs she chose a simple black matte Bell helmet. Then they had their first disagreement. He tried to pay for it. She wanted to pay for it herself, after all, she was an independent woman with her own money. Then he pleaded his case, "Shit girl, you're gonna be ridin' with me, it's my job ta keep ya safe, that includes keepin' ya in a helmet. Now c'mon. Lemme be the man here."

She studied him for a minute. She already understood very well the kind of man he was and that he needed to do this, so she gave into him in her own way. Her lips were tightly pursed and she squinted an eye at him, then she wrote, "Alright you can pay **IF,** when we go riding next Sunday, you let me pack us a picnic and we go to the lake."

He was grinning again, "Ya wanna go ridin' next week too?"

She nodded and he said, "Deal. But ya know, I'd take ya whether ya packed lunch or not."

She leaned up, kissed his cheek and signed, "Yes, I know."

Once they were back on the bike he was back to being nervous. Their next stop was Merle's place. Shit. There was nothing to be done though, nothing but hope to God Merle was on his better behavior. Then Daryl had a moment. He flat out needed to tell her. He turned off the engine, looked back at her as best he could and tilted his head to the side.

She didn't know why there was a change, but she understood his message and dismounted. He was off right after her. Her eyes were both questioning and concerned, and he looked nervous and unsure.

He was hesitant, he had no idea what to say to her or how to say it. She took his hesitancy all wrong. She pulled the pad and pen from her hip pocket and wrote, "You changed your mind? You don't want me to go?"

"Nah, no Connie, that ain't it at all. I wanna take ya wherever ya wanna go." He drew in a deep breath and continued, "It's just…shit, it's Merle. He's my brother, my only livin' family. And yeah, so he's my brother but he's, and…well he can be a gigantic asshole."

She couldn't help it, it made her laugh and she wrote, "He sounds like a wonderful man."

She had Daryl laughing then and it did help ease his tension, but he quickly got more serious again, "He says things and he don't think about it. Sometimes they're bad. He don't much care for anyone who ain't like him."

That's all it took for her to understand what he was getting at. Or at least she thought she understood what he was trying to say. She wrote on the pad, "Does it matter to you that I'm different? Are you embarrassed by me because I'm black, deaf? Both?"

His brows were furrowed and his grip on her shoulders tightened, "No, fuck no. I ain't one bit embarrassed of ya, I couldn't be. I'm proud ya wanna spend time with me. I'm embarrassed of my brother."

She quickly wrote something on the pad, placed a hand on his cheek, smiled at him and then showed him what she'd written, "I've met many assholes. I doubt he'll be the most gigantic one."

He felt the anxiety lift, shit, she wasn't one to fluster easily. Merle may be meeting his match. He told her, "Yeah well, lemme know if my brother at least makes the top three assholes, k?"

She smiled and nodded, and he did it. He wasn't one for PDA, he wasn't one for showing affection anytime or anyplace, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He took her in his arms and kissed her with heat and longing, right there in the parking lot of Hawg Daddy's Bike Shop. She seemed to enjoy it as much as he did.

* * *

They pulled up in his brother's drive and when Benny heard the bike he came running out, "Uncle Daryl! Uncle Daryl!" Connie was off the bike by the time the boy reached them and removing her helmet. Benny ran up to her, "It's you!" But then he remembered she couldn't hear him. He stepped back, smiled and waved at her. She waved to him, then reached for the bag bungeed to the bike seat.

She smiled when she handed him the pillowcase of candy and as soon as Benny saw it, he was jumping up and down yelling, "Yay! Yay! My candy!" And he hugged her.

She was smiling and running her hand over his head, and by then Daryl was off the bike, his arm laying lightly across her shoulders.

Carol and Merle had watched the whole scene play out from their open front door. Carol looked at her husband and in a harsh whisper she warned him, "Keep it civil, Buster."

He looked at her with a combination of anger and dismay when he harshly whispered back, "Fuck! Has anyone bothered ta notice I ain't the same sumbitch I used ta be? Can I get a little credit?"

Then he walked over to where his brother, the woman and his son stood. He roughed a hand over his boy's hair as he reached the other out to shake his brother's hand.

Once again Connie felt the tension in Daryl's body as he shook his Merle's hand, but although she couldn't hear the greeting they spoke, she could tell by their faces and body language it was at least cordial.

Daryl's arm moved from around her and she watched as he introduced her, and she loved and appreciated that when he spoke her name to his brother, he also used her name sign. The brother looked at her as Daryl wrote his name on the pad, "My brother, Merle."

She took in this man, Daryl's brother. He was older by at least ten years and so much rougher looking. He did have some similar features. The expansive chest and broad shoulders, the muscled arms, and those piercing blue eyes. Merle's eyes just had a harder edge to them.

She knew what she might be up against with this rough-looking man, and she was determined to appear unphased and self-confident. She smiled widely and reached a hand out to shake with him, by then his wife had joined the small group.

Connie watched again as Daryl introduced her. And as she watched she fell harder for this man who was trying so hard to integrate his language and hers. She knew it wasn't easy, he often got the signs wrong and she sensed he felt a little awkward, but he made the effort and that meant everything.

The sister in law, Carol, invited them inside. Daryl looked at Connie when he spoke to them so that she was included in the conversation, "Yeah, we'll come in for a few minutes, bring Benny's stuff in. But we're burnin' daylight and we got some ridin' ta do."

Connie was puzzled and she wrote her question, "Burning daylight?"

He nodded, shrugged and explained, "Sorry. I mean it's gettin' late." She nodded in understanding. She was learning some new language herself.

They didn't stay long, they didn't chat about anything heavy. Just that they'd been sick and were finally feeling well enough to have some fun.

Carol thanked Connie for washing Benny's things, nudged Merle in the side and he thanked her too. The main takeaway was that the ice had been broken, and there was no big drama. That was as much as Daryl would have dared hope for.

He was about to climb on the bike but before he could, she showed him what she'd written, "I've met much bigger assholes than Merle. They're nice people, it's just going to take time."

He reached his arm around her, pulled her to him and held her close for a minute. Then he drew back enough to tell her, "You're a special kind a person Connie."

She signed, "You are too Daryl."

They'd been riding for just over an hour and a half when he pulled over at a wide spot on the highway. She took her cue, dismounted and then he did. They walked for a bit, holding hands and stretching their legs, and then she tapped his shoulder. He'd been lost in his thoughts and he turned and asked her, "Yeah, what?"

She made a sign, moving her hand down the center of her upper chest, then she wrote the word, "Hungry."

He quickly glanced at his watch, "Shit, yeah, sorry. It's dinnertime. C'mon we'll get sumthin' ta eat. Ya got anywhere in mind ya wanna go?"

She nodded and wrote, "Yes, your house."

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that all went pretty well, now it seems we're going to Daryl's place...hmm... Please leave a comment / review. Please check out my tumblr blogs, gneebee and fortheloveofdonnie. :) I'll be back next Sunday with another chapter of Sweet Treats. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all so much. I appreciate you reading along and the kudos, bookmarks and comments. Well now, it seems we're going to Daryl's house. I hope you enjoy!

00

Shit, it never would have occurred to him she'd want to come to his place. He was also pretty damn sure he wouldn't have had the balls to ask her, at least not so soon. Yeah, probably not any time in the foreseeable future.

Connie was different than him though. That was glaringly obvious. She was straightforward. She felt free to say what she was thinking and what she wanted. He remembered hearing that once about the deaf, that they don't hem and haw around, they get right to it.

For now he didn't care what it was. It was enough for him that she wanted to come to his house. He just hoped his big ass smile didn't look too stupid.

She was smiling right back at him and in his mind he was convinced, there could never be a smile more beautiful than hers. There was just one little sticking point, "With bein' sick n all, I ain't exactly got anythin' planned for dinner or nuthin'. We'll have ta stop at the store if ya don't wanna eat out."

She nodded and shrugged like it was no big deal, they got on the bike and they were on their way.

They headed to the meat department first. He held up a pack of steaks and she shrugged in a way that told him she'd eat a steak, but she wasn't going to love it. He picked up a package of pork chops, same thing. It was when he picked up the chicken that she smiled enthusiastically. He put the package in the cart.

He tapped her shoulder, told her he had potatoes, rice and grits at home. Whatever. She tilted her head to the side indicating he should follow her. He did and she led the way to the fresh produce department.

She could see he wasn't at all interested, but still she held up the head of broccoli and he looked like he may throw up. Cauliflower was worse. When she held up the Brussel's Sprouts and she saw the look on his face, she couldn't hold back any longer, she did laugh.

That's when she spotted it, a small display of corn on the cob. She to it, held up an ear and he smiled. She grabbed two and put them in the cart. He shook his head, grabbed two more and added them to the cart. She smiled as she thought to herself, yes, it must take a lot of food to fill such a big man.

She picked up all the ingredients to make salad and he just shrugged and nodded like it was all great. He didn't want her worrying about trying to please him, he wanted her to have whatever she wanted to have. She didn't need to know quite yet that he was no salad eater. He'd be having cheesy grits with his chicken.

The smart thing probably would have been to have the grocery sack in front of her, between them. But he like the feel of her hanging on while they rode, so fuck it, the sack went in front of him.

She didn't know what to expect, what kind of home would a man like him live in? Was it rustic? She thought it might be. Maybe he'd fool her though. Maybe it would be modern.

It wasn't long after they passed the city limit sign that he pulled off the highway. It wasn't exactly a rough country road, but it wasn't paved either. It seemed like compacted dirt with a little grit to it. She wondered if he'd done the work himself.

They hadn't gone far, the equivalent of three or four blocks maybe, and there it was.

It was an old craftsman style home like her rented house in town, but so much better. It was small, full of charm and it looked like home.

It had a brick façade halfway up, then painted wood siding. There was a metal roof over a very nice front porch, dormer windows at the peak, and it appeared to still have the original wood front door and windows.

Then she spotted them. They were very close to the house. Three deer munching away on some native grass. They looked up at him and the bike like they'd been expecting him. It was obvious they'd seen him before. They watched, chewed and didn't run off until he cut the engine and she began to dismount.

As soon as she was off the bike she looked at him, pointing to the spot where she'd seen the animals. He smiled, "Yeah. They're my neighbors, always hangin' around. I got quite a few of em that come ta visit every day."

He watched her as she took a slow turn around, checking the place out. Then she began talking fast in ASL. He watched her intently, it was fascinating to him. Her language seemed so elegant when she spoke it. When he tried he felt like a big awkward idiot. But she seemed to like that he tried.

He couldn't understand a thing she was telling him, and she knew that. When she was done she smiled, took the pad and pen from her pocket and wrote, "This place is beautiful. So peaceful and serene. I like the house and the open space, and I love your pretty neighbors. I am curious to see inside your house."

She showed him the note and he smiled as he read it. He was blown away and ridiculously happy she liked his place so much. He'd never worried about whether or not anyone liked his home. Fuck em, he liked it and that was all that mattered. Until she came along. He wanted to please her in every way possible.

He handed her the grocery sack, swung his leg around and dismounted. He grabbed the sack from her hand and did what came naturally. He leaned in and kissed her. He smiled, tilted his head in the direction of the house and said, "Well c'mon then."

He held the grocery sack in one arm and her hand in his as they walked up the front steps. He reached for the key atop the door frame and she wrote. "So clever. No one hides a key there."

He looked at her, shrugged and said, "The deer can't reach that high. Ain't no one else comes around here."

He had the key in the lock when he heard the loud yawn just on the other side of the door. He looked at Connie and said, "Oh yeah, forgot ta tell ya, I got a pup."

Her eyes lit up and she wrote, "A puppy."

"Well no, he ain't exactly a puppy. He's full grown."

"Name?"

"Dog."

"Original, like where you hide your key."

He was a little worried, Dog wasn't always friendly with strangers. The truth was, Dog wasn't ever around new people. Merle, Carol and Benny were about the only folks who ever ventured out his way.

He soon found he didn't need to be concerned. He opened the door, bent down and started scratching the dog's neck. The dog licked him in greeting, then went right to Connie. She scratched his back, smiling happily as the dog returned her affection with a few licks. That's when Daryl told her, "He already likes ya better'n he likes me."

He told the dog, "Go on now, go out there an do your business. And leave the neighbors alone." The dog did as he was told and Daryl and Connie walked in the house.

He'd kept the charm of the old house. She could tell the hardwood floors and molding were original and they'd been carefully restored. Although the furniture did look nice it was clearly designed to be comfortable and enjoyed, not for show. It was big and overstuffed and there was a soft plush area rug on the floor. She was sure the dog appreciated that, although she did see a nice bed for him near the fireplace.

There were the usual "toys," a flat screen TV and a computer on a small desk in the corner. He didn't seem like the computer type, but then these days it was hard to get by without one.

They walked through what was intended to be a formal dining room, again he'd kept it original. There was a built in China closet and sideboard, but there was no China in it. It was empty. Still it was charming and the lack of fine china didn't surprise her. The simple wood table and chairs didn't either. There was nothing fancy or formal about Mister Dixon.

From the dining room they were in the kitchen and it looked original too. Although he did have modern appliances. They were white and she thought that was a good choice. They blended in with the old fashion look of the kitchen, stainless steel would have been out of place.

He set the sack down on the counter then turned to her. He placed his hands on her hips, smiled and kissed her, then asked, "So whaddya think a the place?"

She nodded her head and gave him a thumbs up. He kissed her again and smiled saying, "It could use a woman's touch." He couldn't believe he'd just said it, but shit, he knew it was true.

She looked a little embarrassed when she shrugged, but then smiled and nodded. That's when he put his arms around her and the kissing got so much more serious.

They were so into each other and into their passion, the kisses they shared were hot and hungry, then his hands moved to her bottom and he pulled her body closer to his. It felt like the temperature had risen in the small kitchen. Something was definitely cooking, but it sure as hell wasn't dinner.

Then Dog came running back in the house, his big nose working its way between them. He loved the animal but Daryl was frustrated, "Dammit Dog," he scolded, "Your timin' sucks man."

They were both a little embarrassed, but they had to acknowledge the humor. They laughed and he pulled her into a one arm hug, gave her a tight squeeze then drew back and told her, "I guess I better get you and Dog both fed. I'm a little hungry myself. For a couple a things."

She shook her head at him like she thought he was bad, but then her smile grew wide as she pretended to punch his arm.

He fed the dog and then they got busy. He grilled the chicken and the corn, she made a salad and the cheesy grits. When he came back in the house with the plate of meat and corn, he was caught by surprise. She had the table set with napkins, silverware, plates, the big bowl of salad, glasses and a bottle of wine he'd forgotten he had.

He'd never set the table but he liked it. It looked inviting and like the perfect place to share a meal with an amazing woman.

He placed the platter of chicken and corn on the table, grabbed the bowl of grits from the counter and set it on the table too. Then he did something he'd only seen in old movies, he pulled her chair out for her. She smiled and when she was seated he leaned in and kissed her neck, then he poured the wine.

He was kind of embarrassed for himself, what a dork. Did he think he was some old movie star, like that Cary Grant guy? But fuck if he wasn't glad he did it cuz he could see she liked it.

He sat and they clinked classes, each took a sip of the wine and then they enjoyed their first meal together. She tried not to be too obvious as she watched him. His table manners left a little something to be desired, and that was putting it kindly.

Yet even though Daryl Dixon was most definitely unpolished, with him it had a special kind of appeal. The way he went after his food with such great gusto, he was like those Vikings she'd seen on TV.

Still it was glaringly obvious, and as she ate she thought of it more. He wasn't her type at all. They had very little in common. Maybe that's another thing that made him so darned appealing. He was unique, he was him.

When he was being kind and thoughtful, or silly and teasing, and when he was being sexy, it never felt like he was putting on an act. No, he was all Daryl, and Daryl was very pleasing to look at, fun to be with, and extremely tempting to touch.

He was the kind of rough, tough and manly man she never thought she wanted, and now she thought he was everything she ever wanted.

He tried not to let her see he was watching her, he just couldn't help it. He was fascinated by her. He wanted to know everything about her. He'd never wanted that with anyone and the feeling had him a little overwhelmed.

She was so small and slim, yet so strong and so confident. He was sure she could take charge of any situation if she thought she needed to. She was beautiful, she could be tough, and she was independent. And when he held her in his arms she was all softness, need and femininity. He wanted more of that. A lot more of that.

They stayed at the table chatting as they finished the bottle of wine. Then he began to clear the table and she got up to help him. He told her he could handle it, she wrote, "You can, but if I help it's better."

Plain and simple was her way, and yeah, it was fun when they worked together.

He was putting things away in the fridge and she was filling the sink with sudsy water. He smiled and thought yeah, why not. He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and begin to softly suck on her slim neck.

How could he have known where the little show of affection would lead? How could she have known she would let it go so far?

It all just happened so naturally, like it had always been intended to be this way. She slowly turned and smiled up at him as he gently caressed her face in his hands. To him her skin felt like silk, and to her his rough and calloused hands felt so strong and manly, yet still tender and gentle.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then the tip of her nose, and then his lips were on hers and there was no way the heat and the passion could be denied. It wasn't just him. She'd swear she could feel the heat they were generating in the air.

His arms wrapped around her while her hands were clutching his back, then he drew away. He didn't speak, he just studied her pretty face and there was no mistaking what was on his mind. His piercing blue eyes asked the question. Her deep brown eyes gave him her answer.

He was kissing her again, and she was kissing him. He pulled her impossibly close as their bodies slowly rubbed together, then suddenly he lifted her in his arms. He looked at her and this time he said the words, "Connie, ya sure?"

She nodded her head and made the sign for yes with her fist, and on that he was carrying her down the hall, calling over his shoulder, "Get in the bed Dog."

Earlier she'd been curious, wondering what his bedroom would be like. She assumed it would be very masculine, but what else? Now that she found herself in it, she was so captivated by him and what was happening between them she couldn't even see the room.

He couldn't believe this beautiful, sweet and classy woman was willing to be here with him now, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But he'd felt it when they kissed and in the way her body reacted to his.

He drew away, letting his open hands skim slowly and teasingly down the outside of her arms while he watched her pretty face. She shivered slightly and he felt the little bumps on her skin. "Sorry," he smiled. She just shook her head shyly as she smiled back.

He could see through her tank top that her nipples were tight, poking at the fabric. One hand slipped up the back of her shirt while with his other hand he pinched and teased a taut nipple. She reacted to his touch, moving her body closer to his, and to him it seemed like her body was softly humming.

He took the hem of her shirt in his hands and looked at her questioningly as he began to lift it a little, she made no objection. He smiled as slowly, playfully he lifted it up and off. He leaned in, his mouth on her breast and her hands tangling in his hair as she moved her body next to his and he rubbed his body against hers.

It was she who stepped back next, her hands reaching for the buttons of his shirt. He'd never had a woman undress him, things had always gone kind of quick and dirty when he'd been with a woman. This woman was so different though. He had all kinds of feelings for Connie.

He stood with his arms at his sides admiring her sweet firm breasts while she unbuttoned the shirt. Then he thought shit, he ought to maybe warn her. He lay a hand over hers and she looked at him with a furrowed brow, wondering why he'd stopped her.

The first thing he did was lean in and give her a quick kiss. He wouldn't have her thinking he didn't want this, not when the opposite was true. He wanted her like he'd never wanted anything, that's why he had to be careful, he didn't want to shock her. He simply said, "Real bad scars."

She titled her head a little to the side and shrugged, like real bad scars were no big deal at all to her. Then she finished what she'd started. She saw some scarring on his chest and stomach, the marks were old, made long ago.

Even before she'd managed to slip the shirt completely off his shoulders and he turned to show her, she'd guessed what must have caused such scars. She let the tips of her fingers quickly glide across his back, then she nudged him to turn toward her. The look on her face told him what she was asking. He answered, "My Dad."

She nodded, reached in her hip pocket, pulled out the pad and wrote, "He was a mean asshole. You are not mean. You are not an asshole."

He was laughing as his arms circled her and she laughed too. He used the sign for "Thank you" that she taught him, and then the laughing was over and the kissing and the touching began again.

His big hands cupped her ass and he pulled her close enough that she felt his reaction to her. The closeness, his strong body and gentle touch, everything was so warm and so sexy. She felt the wetness between her legs and she reached for his belt buckle. He leaned back, he was into the idea of her undressing him and he wanted to watch her.

She got the buckle loosened and then she went to work on his pants. Her small fingers quickly popping open the button, then easing the zipper down as she smiled up at him. Her hands slid inside the back of the jeans and she cupped his ass, looked at him and nodded in appreciation. He laughed again, swearing to himself he'd laughed more this day than he had in the whole past year.

He loosened her belt, loosened the tight jeans and his hands slid down the back of her pants. He smiled, "Ya got a nice little ass Baby." She smiled, pushing lightly on his shoulder and within seconds, they'd kicked off their shoes and removed each other's pants.

He wanted to just look at her for a moment, simply admire her perfect little naked body. She felt the same about him. She enjoyed the sight of his big masculine and muscled body. The many scars and the assortment of tattoos did not detract from the perfection.

He pulled the covers back on his bed, wrapped his arms around her once more and kissed her. His lips trailed down her neck, her shoulder, and her chest, and then his mouth seemed to completely engulf her breast. He sucked and nibbled softly, and as he did his hand slipped between her legs where he teased at the wet curls.

They were both feeling the need as he picked her up and lay her in the center of the bed, then his body seemed to glide as he scooted in next to her. She had a moment then. A moment where she told herself she was out of her mind. What in the world was she doing? She'd lost all self-control. She liked this man, a lot, but it wasn't like her to just jump in bed with a man because he was attractive and sexy. There was another voice in her head though, it told her Daryl wasn't just any man. He was the right man and she wanted everything with him.

He almost stopped himself. What the hell did he think he was doing? She wasn't some one-night stand. Shit no. Connie was the first woman he'd ever brought to his home, the only woman he'd ever wanted in his home. And he wanted her there as long as she wanted to stay. Was this too much too soon? Could this spoil it all?

He forgot all that when she started kissing his stomach while her fingers wrapped around his cock. He got into it and they were all lips, tongues, hands and fingers as they explored each other's body.

He was sucking at her breasts, his fingers tickling the inside of her thighs, just before he slipped a finger deep inside her. It felt so good and she could feel his groans and his breath on her skin as he murmured something. Just like he could sense the humming of her body.

His body slid slowly down hers, he looked up and she knew what he wanted to know. She nodded and watched him as he settled his face between her legs. He began to lick and suck at those slightly swollen lips, tasting of her juices and teasing her clit with his tongue.

She spread her legs more for him and his arms rested lightly across her thighs. Her upper body rose a few inches off the bed as her fingers tugged at his hair, while his lips sucked at her clit and his tongue explored. Again he slipped his finger inside her, his lips and his thumb now taking turns playing with the sensitive, swollen little nub.

He'd never heard a sound come from her, but he could swear he heard a quiet moaning sound from deep inside her. Maybe it was his imagination, but he was sure he wasn't imagining the rising of her hips or the way her body had begun to quiver. She was clutching his hair so tightly as she tried to pull him deep inside her.

Her body suddenly stiffened and he knew it was about to happen. He rubbed her clit a little faster, reached up and pinched and played with her nipple, then she let herself let go. All he could do was hold her tight while she lost all control, her body trembling. When it was over he held her close, feeling happy and grateful he'd been able to make that happen for her.

Once she caught her breath he began kissing her again while the pad of his thumb lightly grazed back and forth across her nipple. It wasn't long before she was warmly responding and he cupped her mound as he let his fingers tease her curls and her sweet wet opening.

She tapped on his shoulder, nodded her head and he knew what she meant. He smiled back, "I'm ready too Baby."

Then he remembered. He jumped off the bed, quickly making a beeline for the bathroom. He came back with the box and set it on his night table. He had a little packet in his hand and she snatched it from him. He smiled and as he laid back, happy to let her take control.

She stroked his cock until it was rock hard, then she slipped the condom on him. He rolled over and pretended to pin her arms, she played along pretending to struggle as he slid inside her.

His strokes were slow and steady as they got in each other's rhythm. Her legs wrapped around him and he nuzzled her neck, then kissed her with so much heat as his strokes became faster and she felt him going deeper.

She clutched at his back and for just a moment he seemed to tense. She was sure she knew why and she let him know with her touch that she wasn't bothered by the feel of the damaged skin.

He wrapped his arms under her and rolled them both over. She raised an eyebrow as she smiled down at him and he smiled back as his hands went to her breasts and began tweaking and pinching her nipples, all while she moved her body up and down on him.

He rested open hands on her shoulders and raised up to a nearly seated position, and as she continued her movements he began sucking on her breasts, one then the other. She could feel herself getting so close, and she knew he was too.

This time she took control and he smiled as he let her. She wrapped her slim arms around him and he might have helped a little as she rolled onto her back and he was once again above her.

Then the teasing play was over, they were both so close, so ready. His body was beginning to tense, his muscles tightening as he tried to hold out. Her whole body was quivering, alternating between tension and the need to grab at him.

He did something he thought might take her right where she wanted to go. He slid a strong hand under her butt and lifted her bottom up just an inch or so, enough that she could feel his pelvic bone rubbing on her clit. Her hands latched onto his butt, her body moving fast against him. It happened again, her body tensed and then began to quake. He'd waited for her but he didn't wait any longer as they came together.

Afterwards they lay wrapped in each other's arms enjoying just laying there together. They must have dozed off for a few minutes. When he woke he looked at the woman laying in his arms feeling nothing but good things as he let the back of his fingers softly glide along her jawline. Her eyes slowly began to open and they smiled at each other.

It was what he felt and he wasn't going to risk his chance slipping away. He asked her, "Ya think you'd wanna hang out with me here, add a woman's touch ta this place?"

Her smile was wide when she told him yes with her hand, then caressed his cheek and softly kissed his lips.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the love, the fluff and everything else, and that you'll leave a comment / review. Please check out my tumblr blogs, gneebee and fortheloveofdonnie. I'll be back soon with more Donnie love. Until then thank you so much for reading along and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the beginning of the story and that you'll leave a comment / review. If inclined, please visit my tumblr blog, fortheloveofdonnie, for more Donnie content. I'll be back next Sunday with Chapter Two of Sweet Treats, they'll meet again and we'll get Connie's side of the story. I hope to see you then! Thanks and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


End file.
